


a hunter's journal/ 猎人手记之莱托兄弟

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Vampires, bottom！Shannon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个笨蛋猎人的一次失误，帮助Jared完成了他想反攻的愿望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hunter's journal/ 猎人手记之莱托兄弟

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：虽然Shannon是受，但这是反攻文，所以有暗示互攻，所以不知道对Jared的描写是否会被认为崩，因为他在我心里是绝对的受！ 肉体上攻了也还是受！

我叫Mark,是个猎人，我有个搭档叫Mike。对，没错，就是那种平时被大家当做神经病的抓鬼杀怪的那种。虽然你现在不信我们，但当你真的需要我的时候我们会尽最大努力帮忙的。我们两个光棍除了办案外就是混吃等死，过一天算一天。我们能力一般也碰不到很厉害的怪，所以小命至今还在。这么多年留下的除了满身伤疤外，也就剩一些莫名其妙的故事了。

有些故事我们自己都不记得了。有些故事我们自己都不知道发生过。接下来我要讲的这个就是这样一个例子。

*****  
那是一个很平常的夜晚。

我和我的搭档Mike刚刚完成了一个案子，焚烧了一个因为被误杀卖掉而作祟的少女的尸骨，中间我和Mike小小吵了一架。于是他开车离开了，我一个人气冲冲打算跑到街上随便找个酒吧大醉一场。

我走进了一家外表看起来很低调消费水平应该挺适合的酒吧，出乎意料里面的装修却很古典很有品味，整体深色的布局和宽敞的大厅像个礼堂。在威士忌鸡尾酒啤酒一如既往让人陶醉的芬芳中，我嗅到了不一样但并不陌生的气息。

我挤过熙熙攘攘的男男女女，朝着那股气息走过去。

那是一个穿着黑色风衣的男人。他漆黑的头发梳成中分垂下来，苍白的脸颊上留着一圈浓厚的络腮胡，漆黑的瞳仁直勾勾盯着他眼前的女人。他凑过去在她耳边轻轻说了什么，那女人笑得花枝乱颤，然后两人喝完杯中的酒放下酒杯，挽着手悄悄穿过人群向一个隐秘的出口走去。走到门边时那个男人停了停，回头看了看，然后消失在了门外。我蹑手蹑脚屏住呼吸，跟着他们穿过一条条阴暗的小巷，来到一所房子的大门前。他们停住了，我悄悄背过身握住了手里的枪。

他们似乎开始接吻，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。我探出头，抬起手枪，对准了目标。

那个男人似乎觉察到了什么，他停了下来准备有什么动作。在他转身的一刹那，我摁动了扳机。但是他躲闪得很快，子弹只是射中了他的肩头。我低骂一句，再次瞄准。

“Hey,哥们儿！”一只手猝不及防拍到我肩上。我的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，我机械地转头循着那声低沉的男声望过去，只看见了一双闪烁着邪恶的笑意的蓝色眼睛。妈的。

又一个该死的吸血鬼。

下一秒，后脑勺上一声重击，我晕了过去。

*****  
“欢迎来我家! 猎人先生！”

一桶凉水把我从昏迷里叫了醒来。我迷迷糊糊睁开眼扭扭头想按按脖子，发现自己手不听使唤被捆住了。我惊慌地一下子睁大眼，发现自己身在一个像是客厅一样的房间，只是古朴的台灯华丽的装饰和燃烧的火把告诉我这是这伙吸血鬼们的快乐老家，我还懊恼地发现自己被结结实实捆住一根柱子上，操。

“我叫Jared leto, 旁边这个是我的老哥Shannon leto。顺便一提，你现在身在那个酒吧的地下室，也是我们的家。 “  
戏谑的声音吸引了我的注意力。

我面前站着两个人。 我看见了我被打昏之前看到的那个蓝色眼睛的男人，他带着怒意盯着我。他穿着黑色的礼服和洁白的衬衫，身形优雅合度，深色浓密的头发被挽成一个小圆髻，露出象牙色光滑的脸颊，玫瑰一样红艳的唇在灯光下闪着光泽。最美的还是那双蓝宝石一样迷人的眼睛，像大海一样深邃像冰雪一样冷酷。我迷失了在他眼里。

另一个男人走过来挡住了我的视线。这是个更具有侵略性的男人，他穿着一身皮肤，掩藏不住绷紧的肌肉线条和散发的肉体热量，他根本不像个吸血鬼。他的头发利落地梳起来露出光洁的额头，天哪那甚至是个美人尖；他褐色的眼睛像老鹰一样锐利，却有着对男人来说过于妩媚的眼角；他脸上的表情甚至是温和的，但我感觉在他眼里我只是个不值得被关注的物体。

“猎人先生。您可真没有礼貌，在我家门前打伤了我的伙伴。”蓝眼睛男人朝我走过来，步子像猫一样优雅，我的心因为紧张恐惧和不知名的兴奋而狂跳。

“这是装着银子弹的猎枪，可以射中我的心脏，”他动作利落地分解了的枪，

“这是银质的匕首，可以削掉我的头。”他粉红的舌尖伸出来舔过明晃晃的匕首，那一刻我感觉我不该抬头的部位兴奋了。

他一下子笑了，那个笑容像蛇一样魅惑，钻上我的背脊让我全身汗毛倒竖。“或者，我该让你尝尝子弹穿过胸膛的味道。或者？”他把刀慢慢贴上我的脖子，冰凉的刀锋在我被汗打湿的脖子上游移，我的心提到了嗓子眼，“让你的匕首尝尝人血的味道？”匕首的刀锋慢慢陷入我的脖子，血丝慢慢漾开。

“人血的味道，真是鲜美。”他慢慢凑过来，芬芳湿热的呼吸慢慢向我移过来，我看着他的蓝眸红唇无法移开视线，他慢慢张嘴，露出洁白的利齿。我闭上眼，浑身血液叫嚣着冲破血管，我的阴茎勃起到疼痛的程度，我想像着他的牙齿贴上我的脖子嘴唇沾满我的鲜血的样子，整个肌肉都绷紧到不可思议的程度。  
我等待着这命定的一刻。

“Jared！！”一声严厉的警告让所有酝酿好的紧张感向泄了气的皮球一样噗嗤一声消失殆尽，那股芬芳迅速远离了我。

我睁开眼，发现根本没人理我。Jared撅着嘴生气地瞪着他的哥哥，Shannon还是没有表情，仿佛他并没有做任何打断他弟弟雅兴的事。

“Shan!这个混蛋猎人打伤了tomo！“ Jared叫道。

“tomo只需要休息一晚，明晚他照样活蹦乱跳。“ 陈述事实的语气。

“可是他必须受到惩罚！这是我的地盘！“ 作为当事人还是没人理我。

“不是以这样的方式。你不能吸血，Jared。“Shannon一动不动盯着他弟弟。

“Shan，我是吸血鬼！我控制不住，你知道的，从被父亲转化的那刻开始我就不是人了。“ Jared很沮丧，声音闷闷的。

“不，Jared。我早就亲手割下了那个人的头颅，他再也不能控制你。你还是纯洁的，Jared。人血很脏，你不能对它们上瘾，我不允许。” Shannon慢慢走过去，抚摸着Jared花瓣一样的嘴唇霸道地说，“你只能吸我的血。“ 他慢慢吻了上去，Jared嘤咛一声张开嘴唇迎接了他哥哥灵活的舌头。

天哪！我目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一幕，不知是该惊讶庆幸还是恶心。可是我忍不住用眼角扫过Jared画一样的背影，我甚至幻想着他嘴里的味道是否和花瓣一样甜蜜。突然，Shannon冰凉的眼神射向我，我一下全身发冷颤抖不已。我闭上眼不敢再看他们。

“Shan。我可以放过这个蠢货，不过，“Jared的眼神斜斜看向Shannon，大眼睛里闪着期待快活的光彩，”不过，你这次一定要答应我上次的请求。“

Shannon断然摇头，“不，Jared。这个要求太多了，为了整个蠢货不值得。你付不起这个价钱。“

Jared哀叫出声，“不! Shannon！ 这不公平！为什么总是我…我…“ 他的脸上出现淡淡的红晕，”反正我不管！我就要你！之后你要怎样都随你！！！“Jared哀求地眨巴眨巴眼睛盯着Shannon，冲进哥哥怀里撒娇，“真的，Shannon。只要一次。以后我可以…”他把嘴凑到Shannon耳边说了几句悄悄话。

Shannon的眼神一下子变得幽暗。他沉默了半晌，最终妥协了，“好的，Jared。你答应我只抹去这个混蛋的记忆，我不想让他记得这一切。“ 顿了顿，他又补充了一句，”而且，我们要按我的方式来。“

Shannon走到我面前，冷酷地看了我一眼，牵着Jared的手转身走出了客厅。皮鞋踏在地板上的脚步声越来越远直至不见，整个房间里只剩下了我一个人。  
我的脑子吃劲地转着想消化一切，结果得出的结果让我感到深深的无奈。我得出的结果我怎么想根本不重要，明天一大早我会跟酒鬼一样躺在大街上什么都不记得，唯一拥有的只有宿醉一样疼得要炸开的脑袋和空空的皮夹。但我还是控制不了自己在脑子里勾勒我想到的画面，我想知道Jared衣服底下身体的样子，想听他嘴里吐出愉快的呻吟，想舔去他眼睛里落下的快乐晶莹的泪水。我的老二再次硬了。该死的。

在纷乱的思绪瑰丽的想象中，我慢慢眯上眼睛睡了过去。

 

*****  
穿过昏暗的走廊走进房间里打开壁灯，Shannon把Jared缓缓推倒在了床上。他一件一件拖去Jared身上繁杂的衣物，却把领带留在了Jared修长的颈项上。Jared呼吸急促地瘫倒在床上，全身都软成了一滩泥，只有硬起来了的老二竖立在腿间，红彤彤的顶端吐露着前液抵在自己的小腹上。他冒火的眼神死死盯着Shannon，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
Shannon慢慢脱掉自己身上的衣服，露出坚实的胸膛和身上大片性感的纹身，他盯着Jared舔舔嘴唇，慢慢起身跨坐到了Jared大腿上。他抓着Jared的领带把他拉坐起来，在他耳边低声说，“只要是你想要的，Jared，我都给你。只要你能承受得住。“

他堵住Jared的唇，柔软的舌头伸进去舔舐着Jared的口腔，勾引住弟弟的舌头一起纠缠交换着甜蜜的液体，他把Jared所有的呻吟和喘息都吃了进去，透明滑腻的液体从两人嘴角滴落沾湿了他们光裸的胸膛。

Shannon捧着Jared脸颊的手从脖子一路滑到胸前玩弄着Jared敏感的乳头，用指尖拉扯搓揉着小小的顶端直到它们骄傲地挺立起来。Jared发出快活的呻吟，挺起胸膛迎合哥哥的手指，双手滑过  
哥哥汗湿的背脊和腰线来到哥哥丰满的两瓣屁股上抓弄捻揉，间或掰开臀丘指尖擦过隐藏其间从未被进入过的小洞。

“好孩子。Jared，你想操哥哥吗？想要哥哥把后面的第一次给你吗？“ Shannon咬住Jared柔软甜美的乳头，对着它啃咬舔舐，灼热的呼吸让小肉粒发肿发红，“oh god，你真的很想。你的老二都顶着我了，那么硬那么湿，我打赌你一定能让我尖叫呻吟。”

Jared被逗弄地说不出话只能发出破碎的喘息，他挺动腰部让勃起的阴茎和Shannon的贴在一起，Shannon的老二又粗又大像火一样熨帖着他，他伸出手卧住他们一起撸动，感受着敏感的顶端挤压着因弹吉他被得粗糙的手掌。Shannon的下流话和脑子里淫乱的画面让他的老二吐出更多的液体，沾湿了手掌方便更顺利的动作，他想像Shannon骑着他的老二喘息呻吟，他的阴茎一次次撞进Shannon淫荡贪婪的小穴，带出他体内透明的润滑剂流到床上，然后他们一起高潮他隔着保险套射进Shannon的小洞里。或许之后Shannon还会操他，不用润滑剂而是用Shannon的精液操进自己的后穴，Shannon硕大的老二挤满他肠道的每一寸玩弄他的前列腺。

天哪，他不行了，他得立刻进入到Shannon身体里！

Shannon感受到了Jared的全身紧绷，他低下头吻着Jared的嘴，抱怨道，“该死的，Jared你又不是没经验，居然这么快就忍不住了！我还没给你口交呢！”

Jared尖叫一声翻翻白眼掐住自己的老二底端，“老天Shannon你可真会帮忙，你想让我早泄吗！”

Shannon从床头柜里拿出保险套和润滑剂重新跨坐在Jared身上，他挤了大量润滑剂在指尖，慢慢在Jared眼前伸到自己臀后，一根一根手指给自己的后穴进行着润滑，他的指尖探索玩弄着紧致的肠道，发出低低的呻吟，找准让自己舒服的位置，过多的润滑剂被他体内的温度融化慢慢滴到Jared挺立的老二上。等到Shannon扩张得差不多了，他蹲下来牵引住Jared的阴茎抵住自己的穴口，慢慢压低身子开始一寸寸下沉。Jared感觉到自己的老二被Shannon温暖的肠道包围挤压越发越发，他忍耐不住开始配合着Shannon的节奏往上挺动腰部，一下下抽插操进Shannon体内。

“uh…uh…uh”Shannon发出沙哑低沉的声音，扯着Jared的领带像牵着缰绳一样骑在Jared的阴茎上，Jared胀大的顶端一次次折磨着他体内的那个凸起，让他颤抖战栗，快感像闪电一样传过全身。

“这是你想要的吗？Jared？嗯，把老二插进我身体里，自己却像个小婊子一样躺着浪叫享受，”Shannon拉近又放松着Jared的领带，另一只手慢慢滑到两人交合的部位圈住Jared露在外面的老二底端，搔刮按摩着，“你完蛋了，Jared。等今晚过后你就彻底前前后后都是属于我的了。”

Shannon笑了起来，“我发誓，你从明晚开始享受到的快感要比你一百年加起来的都要多。我会操到你哭泣流泪，操到你两腿发软，从周一操到周日，让你每时每刻小穴里都感受到我的存在。”

Jared几乎要挠破身下的床单，他狂乱地从上往下冲刺，操开Shannon贪婪的小穴，Shannon放开领带撑住Jared的大腿开始迎合着Jared的节奏，两人交合部位发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

“Jared！用力！用力！” Jared整齐的发髻散开披散在床单上，透明的豆大汗珠从他洁白的额头上滴落，剧烈的快感和热量从他的脊椎开始往上升，他哭叫出声，颤抖着在Shannon体内达到了高潮。  
‘啊！“大量滚烫粘稠的精液同时从Shannon体内射到了Jared胸膛上，有小部分还落到他精致的下巴上。Shannon低叫一声，瘫软倒在了Jared身上。

“WoW.“Shannon 对着满满的保险套吹了个口哨，毫不在意地扔在了地板上。他重新躺倒Jared胸前身边，把弟弟搂紧怀里亲吻着他调皮的发顶，什么都来不及收拾两人就睡了过去。

 

*****  
“喂，醒醒。“ 

重重的几下推搡把我惊醒了，我睁眼发现Shannon站在我面前，手里拿着之前绑住我的绳子。

“跟我来。“ 又只有三个字，Shannon似乎很不愿意和我说话。我耸耸肩，跟着他的步子向走廊走去。

走廊很阴暗，只有隐约的灯光，在路过有一个半掩着的房间里我鬼使神差地停了一下，往里瞧了瞧，里面的画面让我一下定住了： 昏暗的灯光照亮着房间，房里超大的古典大床上躺着一个人，他背对着门，蓬乱的头发披散在肩上，优美的背部线条一路延伸，上面布满了一个个红痕，还有那两瓣白晃晃的…

“你看够了没有！“ 狠狠的一拳揍到我的太阳穴上，我被Shannon抓住衣领狠狠砸到了墙上，他手里的刀抵住了我之前被划伤的脖子，阴森森的眼神凶狠地盯着我， “再看一眼。我他妈现在立马割破你的喉咙！”

在我识相不甘愿的点头后，接下来的路程恢复了沉默和冷淡。我跟着Shannon背后，思索着他对我来说才是个最大的谜，他为什么不杀我，还为了我答应…答应Jared的条件，而他似乎很讨厌我，这才是最矛盾的地方。

在我还是没能想出个合理的解释的时候Shannon停住了，我抬头发现我们重新来到了大街上，街上灯火通明，但是没有行人也没有车辆。Shannon对我点点头，转身向黑暗里走去。

“永远不要打搅我们。”

风里带来他最后的警告。

我的鼻端传来诡异的暗香，下一刻我再次不省人事。

 

************  
“mark！醒醒醒醒！”

操，怎么每次都是我被人叫醒，我骂骂咧咧地想，虽然我不知道这个“每次”是怎么跑入我的潜意识里的。

我睁开眼，发现是Mike那张大脸紧紧地看着我，我吓得往后一挪，尖叫出声， “Mike！你干嘛啊？！！”

Mark耸耸肩，指了指我，“你干嘛躺在大街上，太阳穴上还肿起这么大个包？”我顺着摸了摸，操，还真是，疼死我了。

“怎么了？调戏别人的妞被揍啦？”幸灾乐祸的语气。

我翻了翻白眼，“老兄，怎么可能。我这种家伙这辈子都不会喜欢哪个妞的啦。”

“好了好了，不说了。我们启程去佛罗里达，那儿有件案子。”

“别急别急，让我先喝杯咖啡休养一下。”

 

我觉得自己似乎忘了什么东西，但怎么也想不起来。好吧，既然想不起来，那大概是不应该被想起来的事情吧，我这样想到。


End file.
